One Sexy Man
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Severus Snape is one sexy man.'Whatever will Harry do about his predicament?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Ack I wrote this a long long time ago and I decided to post it to get it out of my system. It's going to be another chapter story so I hope this gets as many reviews as my other story.

--------

Severus Snape is one sexy man.

Harry just stared at his potions professor with a hungry look. Good thing he made sure to sit waaaay in the back of the spooky classroom. It would be pretty embarrassing to have his classmates and rivals know that he – the one to save the wizarding world – harbored feelings for the – Death Eater spy with horrible manners and greasy hair -.

'He's not greasy haired. His hair is as soft as silk I bet. How it would feel sliding against my fingers, brushing along my thigh….' Harry shuddered and inhaled sharply as Snape turned his head at Neville to take away more house points. He looked so fierce. So breathtaking. So damn hot…

"Mr. Potter. Please enlighten me as to why you haven't even attempted to do your assignment."

That snapped Harry out of his sexual thoughts.

'Because I was thinking of how you would look when you'd come in my mouth.'

Giant blush. Ok Maybe not.

Harry wracked his brain for a good plausible excuse. He couldn't very well tell his teacher – "Why yes of course Professor. I have a perfect excuse as to why I'm sitting way back here in the dark deep recesses of your room not doing a damn thing. I was just fantasizing on how your dark and oh so silky hair would feel trailing across my inner thighs. And how your face would look as I trailed my fingers down the small of your back. How amazing the sounds your gonna make as you come would be. That's why I haven't done anything."

IT was just NOT going to happen.

So he did the only thing he was good at during times like this.

"Um….er…I mean I-I was…."

"50 points from Gryffindor. You will see me after dinner so that you may redo this potion. Or you will fail. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably sir." Harry gulped.

Good thing he perfected the art of stuttering.

But damn it all to hell if he wasn't more turned on now then he had been a few mintes ago. 'It must be his silent anger.' Harry thought as he gathered his things to get ready for the next class. He didn't notice the weird looks being sent his way from his fellow classmates. As Snape was once again yelling at Neville and dismissing class, he felt his erection brush up against the inside of his thigh. He slammed back down into his seat and took deep heaving breaths as if he had just ran around Hogwarts. He knew that everyone was still looking at him and he thanked whatever gods were listening for not putting them with Slytherin this quarter. He would never live it down if they were.

"Is there a reason as to why you seem to be holding up that table Mr. Potter?" Snape's silky voice washed over him and Harry took a moment to just bask in it before he shook it off and blinked stupidly.

"Yeah I just realized I have a hard on because of you. Mind taking care of it for me?"

Snape smirked and spoke in that low dangerous voiceo f his. "Is that what you want Potter?"

"Oh god yes."

And then Snape would drag him off into his room despite the protests coming from Harry's friends and classmates and proceed to fuck him senseless right there.

But alas this is not a perfect world. Harry's life practically proved that point. So instead he said,

"Sorry Professor. My scar started to sting. That was all."

He hoped and prayed that that would be enough to placate him. As the rest of the Gryffindors were leaving Snape seemed to except that excuse. "Then leave. And do not forget our appointment after dinner or you WILL have detentions with me for the rest of the year. This is a very important grade if you expect to pass." Then him and his billowed robes – 'Does he charm them to do that I wonder?' Harry thought. – glided back into his back office and slammed the door closed. Harry used this time to take several claming breaths.

"Harry are you sure you're all right?" Hermione asked from the doorway. Harry once again grabbed his things and ran towards the door. "I'm fine Mione. Where's Ron?"

"He went ahead of us in attempt to make it to class on time. I doubt he will though."

Harry nodded, half paying attention to what she was saying. 'Yes!! It's gong down!!' He almost cried tears of joy but decided against it. "Let's get to class Mione before we're late."

She looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh bugger!! We're two minutes late!! Run Harry!!" she half shouted as she started off into a sprint. Harry just rolled his eyes and ran off after her towards Ancient Runes.

"As if we needed to be early to THAT class!!"

--------

A.N…… . Like it? If y'all got any ideas you want me to add in this story by all means let me know by clicking the purple button. Purple buttons are my friends. And don't forget to say hi to Chibi Draco!!

Chibi Draco: -waves shyly and hides behind me-

Awwwwwwwwwww cuteness man. Wel see ya!!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy is one sexy man.

Severus stared at Lucius through his lashes while he poured the man some tea. He briefly wondered why the sex god of his fantasies had come to pay him a visit but as Lucius reached up with long fingers and sensually pulled the leather string that kept his long luxurious hair pulled back off, and shook that glorious mane of hair free, Severus found out one simple thing.

He really didn't give a damn.

Lucius set his leather string down on the table next to his cup of tea and leaned back against the plush chair, a sign that something was wrong.

I mean, what dignified Malfoy would slouch in a char?

Severus sat down across from his old friend and star of his wet dreams for more than just a few years and poured himself some tea while taking the time to keep staring at his sex god in the flesh.

Thank you Merlin and God above.

Lucius looked severely flushed, as if he had just ran a marathon, or better, had almost sex but then had to leave. That left some rather unmentionable ideas in his head at that prospect. He had his eyes closed and had a frown upon his beautiful features which in turn made Severus frown himself.

Where was the Lucius Malfoy who was cold and calculating? Where was the Lucius Malfoy who was quick to look down upon one not of his own standing? Where was the Lucius Malfoy who loved to smirk at anyone?

Where was _his_ Lucius?

"I see you took it upon yourself to pour only yourself some tea. Is this any way to treat a guest Severus?"

Severus glanced up and saw that whatever look of fatigue that had been gracing his features a few moments ago were now gone. Instead he looked his normal cold and conniving self.

Ah. There he was.

Severus held in a smirk and merely raised a eyebrow at the blond in front of him. "Are you going blind in your old age Lucius? There's a cup of tea right in front of you. In fact, I seem to recall pouring your glass first..."

Then he took great delight in watching Lucius' cheeks turning slightly pink. Would he sputter? Severus was almost on the edge of his seat. Though he doesn't look it.

Lucius just cleared his throat and murmured a thank you before reaching down for his glass and taking a small sip. He sighed in satisfaction that made Severus think waaay too much of what he would sound underneath him. Or above him. Or against the wall.

Anywhere really.

"So what brings you to my humble abode Lucius?"

"Sarcasm never really suited you Severus."

A sneer and a glare was thrown in the blonde's direction.

"But seeing as how you deemed myself worthy to let me in I guess I should tell you."

As Lucius started up a rant on how the Dark Lord was getting feisty, wanting to know some things and he wanted to know them now, Severus' mind drifted into unknown territory.

About feeling Lucius' silky hair against his cheek and the sounds they would make together as he pressed himself against the wall…and his spot. He started to smile…just a little bit.

"…and now our Lord thinks that Dumbledore has something up his sleeve. You wouldn't happen to know anything would you Sev?"

"Lucius…" Severus whispered while looking directly into his blue/grey eyes.

"Sev? Severus! What are you doing?"

Severus had gotten up from his seat and stalked over to Lucius's side, running his hands through his hair. His hands trailed down his neck, barely touching but still feeling, it made Lucius shiver unexpectedly. "Lucius did you come all this way to discuss the discussion you had with the Dark Lord?" he said huskily, leaning near his ear.

Lucius shivered again and leaned his head back to see Severus's dark eyes staring right into his. He licked his lips sensually and saw those pupils dilate just a bit.

"Why Severus, are you suggesting we talk about something else? Or DO something else…?"

Severus slid his hands around the man's chest and pinched his nipples lightly, smirking when Lucius arched up in his chair. "Who me Lucius? I would never."

Lucius smirked back and moaned when Severus slid a hand down his chest.

----------

Severus shot up in his bed and panted, looking around him.

"The hell was that dream about?"

Severus shook his head from those thoughts before he got another hard on and got ready for his classes since he was already up.

"Time to go take another bloody shower!"

-------


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black is one sexy man.

'And Merlin does he know it.' Lucius thought as Sirius bent down to give his cousin a hug. He shook his head trying to clear these thoughts. He was married. He shouldn't be thinking about family that way.

But as Sirius sat down and flipped his long, and so obviously silky, black hair back and saw that rugged handsome face Lucius couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to run his hands through that hair. Kiss the stubble that was lining his mouth. Suck on his tongue.

'Damn it Lucius. You are a Malfoy and as such you should know better than lusting after your wife's cousin. A man at that.'

He nodded his head and went to leave the room, to give his wife and her cousin some privacy - and also go take a long cold shower thankful of some rather vivid thoughts - when a voice sounded out all huskily, "Leaving so soon _Lucius_? Why? Didn't you miss me?"

Lucius froze, hand still hovering above the doorknob. Damn. So close to freedom he could taste it yet so far away that he could mourn it. Turning around slightly and straightening up a bit he looked at Sirius and almost shivered. He was just staring at him. All rustic and hard. They were so different from each other.

It just made Lucius want him more. You know that opposites attract.

"Like a hole in the head." Lucius muttered to himself under his breath. But now low enough. For even though his wife hadn't heard it, Sirius had. And now Sirius was giving him this look. It was weird. Like he wanted to punch him or something.

Or fuck him senseless.

Oh if only Fate were kind.

If she was kind - which she isn't - Sirius and him would; first of all, be in the room by themselves. Second of all they wouldn't be wearing anything. And third of all he would defintely be using that cane of his. Putting it to good use.

Like sliding it in and out of Sirius while he gasped, cheeks all flushed with sweat.

Naughty naughty Lucius.

Lucius shook his head and put up a hand to his forehead. He started rubbing his forehead slowly.

"Lucius, Darling? Is something the matter?"

Lucius looked up and smiled thinly at his wife. "Why no Narcissa dear. Just a slight pain. It's gone now of course." He glanced at Sirius who was smirking at him in the way that only Blacks could and he started inching towards the door again. "Perhaps I should give you some time only with your cousin? It has been awhile after all."

"No thanks to your damn cause Lucius!"

He winced. He was so hoping that that wasn't brought up.

"I'll just go." Lucius stated as he ran out of the door. Wait. Not ran. Walked. In a hurry.

He escaped before Sirius or his wife could say anything to stop him.

-------------

Lucius walked into the massive bedroom that he shared with his wife and sat down on the chair that was facing a huge mirror. He pressed his forehead against it, trying to clear his head of all these thoughts that surrounded him.

Like what would happen if Sirius came bursting through his room right now, a jar of oil in his hand and a come hither smile on his face.

They would tumble into the bed together, Sirius laughing in that husky way of his before sliding his hands down Lucius' back. The blond would moan quietly and press his hips against the black haired man's and watch as Sirius's expression changed. From joking to horny. In less than a minute.

They would strip off all their clothing and their skin would touch. All sweaty and hot. Sirius would gasp into Lucius's mouth and the sound alone would want to make him come.

But he wouldn't. Couldn't. They had a long night ahead of them to get through.

Lucius blinked as the thoughts vanished from his head. He heard a door opening. He straightened up and turned slightly in the chair, seeing his wife peeking in through the door. She looked worried but not so much as to raise much question.

"Are you sure you're all right dear?" she asked lightly. Not wanting to make his supposed headache worse.

He shook his head and waved his hand. "I'm fine Cissa. Really."

He gave a chuckle as he turned back to the mirror with a grin on his face.

"Just having fun in my own mind. That's all."


	4. Chapter 4

Remus Lupin is one sexy man.

I mean really. He had always been sexy. Since I met him in our first year. A little worn out but always sexy.

The girls in our year knew too. Each and every year, more and more girls would try to get him to notice them. Try to ask him out on dates. Try to get him to ask THEM out on dates. He was either oblivious or gay. That's what I thought at the time.

Both is true.

When I found out that he was gay my whole damn world skyrocketed. I had had a crush on him since FOREVER! And now I could finally use my charm and wits to snag him for my own!!

But he's as oblivious as he is cute. No matter how many hints I dropped, lines I threw at him, stares I gave him or touches I tried to pass his way - HE JUST WOULDN'T FREAKING NOTICE ME!!

Me! Sirius Black! The GOD of HOGWARTS DAMNIT!! I mean I had everyone else at Hogwarts falling at my feet. Even a couple of those slimey Slytherins!!

Not Remus though. Never him. He would just smile all cutely and say: "Looks like you have yet another date Padfoot. Make sure to come in before curfew this time?"

And I would hit my head on the wall every time he left.

How could he not see that I freaking liked him! It wasn't that hard! Just look me in the eyes damnit! It was written in stone there!

Years passed and we had that whole fiasco about me killing those muggles and Wormtail and Remus had no choice but to think it was me. How could he not. As much as I dislike Pettigrew it was very Slytherin of him to pin that whole damn thing on me.

And then there was the prison that I loathe and Harry's third year.

Harry's third year.

Damn. Remus STILL looked sexy. I mean you could tell he had gotten older and more weary. But it only made me love him more. His eyes never stopped shining. It was like he never lost his youthfulness. That damn curse.

Sometimes I just wanna wrap him up in hugs.

And kisses.

And hot fudge.

And then lick it off him. But perhaps I'm going to far.

All I know is that Remus was sexy as hell back in our first year and he's sexy as hell now.

Now if I could just get out of this damn room with Narcissa and go FIND HIM!


	5. Chapter 5

Neville Longbottom is one sexy man.

No seriously. I mean it. Not only on the outside but on the inside too. Sometimes he has this Slytherin tendecy which makes him almost unafraid. And when he's like that he just shines. And it shows. And I go absolutely crazy. My wolf in me sees it and just wants to hump the boy senseless.

And I can't do that. Because I'm a teacher and he's a student. I'm a grown man and he's practically still a boy.

Though in the eyes of the wizarding world I guess you could say he was legal enough. Being 16 and all.

So here I am. Trying to teach him what this potion means. And how to make it.

ANd he looks so adorable there. Sitting there with a quill in his mouth, half chewed. A confused look on his face as he TRIED to get what I was saying to him. A leg underneath him so he could prop himself up over the book as if that could help him understand more clearly. His shirt halfway unbuttoned because it was so damn hot in this freaking library. Sweat shining on top of his head, making it seems as if he had just gotten done fucking.

Scratch that. Did I say adorable? I meant fuckable.

That's more like it.

If he only knew my thoughts. Would he run from the room screaming? That depends. I'm not sure on what.

"Professor? I don't understand this part.."

I look over at him and see him pointing to a section in the book we're reviewing. And that patch of skin on his wrist makes me want to bite it. Nibble it. Suck on it. I swear I can feel my mouth salivating.

I swallow and look down. It's the part on newts. How much of their body parts we have to put in this particular potion.

We rely too much on newts.

I explain the part to him and he smiles up at me so brightly that I almost pass out. God and Merlin combined. I think I just came in my pants.

I look down just to check. Nope. Nothing wet down there.

But even so I slide my legs closer together. In the event that I do come. I'll at least be able to hide it before I grab my wand.

"Professor Lupin?"

I look up at him. He's still grinning at me.

Oh Neville. My lovely little boy. Stop that before I jump you in this library...

"I just want to thank you. You honestly don't know how much this means to me. Helping me with potions. No one else will. They say I'm too incomptent to help."

Remus surpressed a growl at this. Calling his boy stupid in a sophiscated manner...

"So I just wanted to thank you. Again. I know you told me I didn't have to but I wanted to." Neville sat back in his chair and gave him a shy grin that, at that moment, couldn't have been more sexier on him.

"Thanks Professor."

Remus could only swallow the extra saliva that was threatining to come out his mouth and leaned in closer, placing a hand near the boy's own.

"Please. Call me Remus. You are almost an adult now."


	6. Chapter 6

Ronald Weasley is one sexy man.

Neville sure couldn't help but think so as he watched Ron walk past him in the common room to catch up with Hermione who was busy chastising him for some reason. Ron's hair was glinting in the afternoon sun that was streaming in through the windows. His broad shoulders filled in that ridiculous sweater of his quite nicely. Not to mention those jeans he was wearing….In short Neville's breath basically got caught in his throat.

Which was bad for him because he was supposed to be talking with Seamus. Seamus who was now giving him a strange look.

Neville quickly looked back at Seamus, hoping that no one caught him in his stare-a-thon he had been having with Ron's ass. He saw Seamus getting ready to open his mouth, about to say something extremely stupid no doubt, and cut him off before he got the chance.

"So how was that class? I heard that one kid fell off the tower!!" He practically shouted.

Seamus' eyes glinted as he got ready to tell more of Hogwarts grade A rumors that spread through the school like wildfire. In actuality no one fell off any tower. But mention falling and towers together in the same sentence and someone was bound to have a story for you.

While Seamus prattled on and on about some blond who toppled over a tower not too long ago, Neville leaned back in his comfy chair and snuck quick glances at Ron every time he thought no one was looking. He barely kept an ear tuned in to what was being told to him. How could he? Ron had thrown his head back in that cute little way of his that he always did right before he laughed. And Neville absolutely loved it when he laughed. His eyes sort of squinted but not in a bad way. And the corners of his mouth would wrinkle in a huge grin.

Neville thought he looked positively adorable like that.

While Neville would have liked to go on and count the things he loved about Ron, he got shaken out of his reverie by Seamus, who had in fact been shaking his arm for the past 3 minutes.

"Nev!! Hey Neville!!"

Neville jolted and quickly darted his eyes back towards Seamus in what he hoped was a dumb expression that showed confusion. "huh? I'm sorry Seamus. What is it?"

Seamus shook his head. "I've been calling you for the past few minutes! What's got your mind so occupied Nev?"

Neville let his thoughts trail back to a few minutes ago when he had been thinking about doing something decidedly wicked with Ron's mouth. A thin blush trailed his cheeks at the thought.

Seamus clearly figured he knew the reason.

"Oh!! It's a girl!!" Seamus joked loudly while nudging Nev's arm. "Hey everyone!! Nev's thinkin' bout getting himself a _girlfriend!!_"

And of course that brought everyone in a 10 mile radius to his side in a heart beat.

In a few seconds Neville was literally bombarded with the familiar faces of his house. Girls and boys alike, all in his face. Neville scrunched back a bit to try and shield himself from the onslaught. And who should come to his rescue but the great man himself?

Ron pushed his way through the crowd, shouting at a ton of people on his way to get the hell out of his way. When he finally reached Neville he moved over by him and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Is she any good lookin?"

Neville's blush got brighter and Hermione promptly smacked Ron's head and pulled him back, screeching at him again for yet another thing. As the boys and girls from his house starting clamoring for his attention again all Neville could think of was one thing.

How sexy it was when Ron whispered.

Maybe he could get him to do it again sometime.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy is one sexy man.

Obviously. The whole Wizarding world knows it. I mean have you seen his father? That man could be a Greek God himself. And his son just had to inherit his genes. Couldn't have gotten some weird defect on some long lost cousin's side and be born horribly ugly or something. He just had to make my life a living hell.

And I do not use that term lightly.

But back to my plight, Draco has got to be the hottest thing in this school. And that is definitely saying something. He is literally and in every way – _bloody fucking perfect._ He couldn't have been more good looking if he had been beaten with a good looking stick.

And he just happens to be sitting two tables away from me. In perfect view might I add.

Why must he be so bloody perfect?

His hair is pure silver and gold. Neither one or the other. His body is perfect. He was probably Adonis in another life. His eyes are this beautiful shade of silver and blue. I swear they glow sometime. He dresses perfect every day. I honestly cannot find fault with him. In those terms at least.

In every other way after he opens his big mouth he's a bloody wanker. Always mean and shouting off pureblood facts that no one wants to hear about. And talking about how great He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is. That kind of pisses me off. Ok I'm putting that lightly too. That extremely pisses me off.

But then he glares at me with his perfect face and that perfect body and I'm completely lost once again.

No one can know about my fascination with him. If anyone knew I would literally and completely die. I mean it. It's better if this is just kept to myself. Not even my two closet friends can know. And I tell them everything. But not even they can know this. I'm going to sit here and eat my breakfast, argue with Hermione some more and then try to sneak another glance at Malfoy without him or anyone else noticing.

How would it look if Ronald Weasley turned out to be in love with one of his greatest enemies? Not too good I'll tell you that.

So after eating breakfast its another lonely day of getting detention and causing trouble. Though I'm not nearly as good as my brothers in that department. At least Harry is with me to help. Besides, how else am I to see Malfoy if I don't put myself in his presence so he can start another fight with us? Not all of those fights be initially his fault you know. I sure hope you didn't think so.

I'll do whatever it takes to see him.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter…..Is One Gorgeous Man.

Draco came to this realization one afternoon when he had been fighting with the boy as per usual and happen to look up at the angry look on his face. He had been looking up to sneer at him and tell him that he was filthy and down right horrible to be around with his Golden Boy attitude. But then he looked up. And gazed into those emerald eyes. And the first thought to cross Draco's mind was….

'He is beyond sexy. He is downright gorgeous. In every way.'

And from that point on Draco made it a point to seek him out. No matter what time or where they were. In the Great Hall. In the classrooms. Outside on the grounds. He would even sneak during practices to try to catch a glimpse of him with no shirt on.

But one of the most highlights of his natural born life had to be on a Friday afternoon.

Draco had just come from a late potions assignment with his godfather, Sev. And even though he was tired he decided that one sweep through the school was needed to try and find his newfound obsession. Not that he would call it that. It was more like a pastime.

Really.

But that's beside the point. He had been heading towards the library when he turned the corner and ran head on with somebody. They both tumbled to the floor in a crash of limbs. Draco was of course, disgusted. Whoever this person was obviously didn't know that he was a Malfoy and that he demanded the right to walk here first.

He was on a mission damnit.

So he lifted his head and was about to get up when he noticed exactly who it was.

None other than the object of his newfound desire. Harry Potter.

In all his half naked glory I might add.

Turns out that he had been heading from the Quidditch Locker Rooms. And he had obviously just taken a shower if his still slightly wet hair were any indication. Since his glasses had been knocked away he could only shake his head and peer up at the blond man who was now choking on spit and sporting some serious wood.

"Who are you? I'm sorry…I really should watch where I'm going. Mind helping me find my glasses?" Harry asked as he continued to peer up at Draco. Not that he knew it was Draco.

And it was a good thing too Draco thought. For if he did hell would have been unleashed on this hallway and every teacher in the school would be needed to stop them.

They both just laid there on the floor, half on top of each other until finally Harry called out, "While this is nice and all I'm getting cold without my shirt. And I'd really like to be able to get back to my House…."

Draco jumped up after that. Without saying one word he quickly scanned the floor for Harry's glasses and when he found them he scooped them up, dusted them off, reached for Harry's hand and placed them there. Then before Harry could put them on or even say another word, Draco leaned in and gave him a long open mouthed kiss.

After about a minute of hot tongue action Harry pulled back, a little dazed from being kissed by a virtually unknown stranger and hitting the floor as hard as possible. Before he could get out another word Draco shushed him then turned around and ran away with as much dignity as he could muster at this point.

'If Harry ever found out…' Was all that Draco could think on his way back to the dungeons. He had no idea what posses him to do such a thing. Yes Malfoys always got what they wanted but that had scared even him. And the part that scared him the most was….

Not only how much he wanted to do it again but how much farther he wanted to go.


End file.
